


Plush Basket

by Anonymous



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Crack, Fruits Basket au, HYDRA Trash Party, M/M, No Smut, Trash R Us, that no one asked for
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:28:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23714389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: The first time Steve sees him transform into a Bucky Bear, he realizes that the Hydra agents who conditioned Bucky were wizards, sadists, and weebs.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 5
Kudos: 26
Collections: anonymous





	Plush Basket

“Steve, it’s me. Quit panicking.”

Steve throws his hands up in the air as he paces trenches into the apartment carpet. This nonsense is straight out of one of the cartoons Clint likes to make him watch (the one without the ponies). He looks at the plushie on the sofa, half-expecting it to be a trick.

“We can… we can talk to Strange.”

“Steve, it’s fine. I’ll change back in a few minutes,” says the stuffed bear. Even though the expression doesn’t change, Steve can tell that Bucky has a dissatisfied scowl.

“Do you know how… why... this happens?”

“Uh, anytime I’m scared or nervous. It made it obvious when I was having person-feelings, so they could punish me once I changed back. Also happens when I’m aroused.”

Steve chokes on air.

“Why the hell did you think I’m like this right now? I want your dick.” The faux-fur ruffles sensually.

Steve’s cheeks burn and he can’t make eye-contact with those shiny plastic eyes. 

“Like I said, Steve, I’ll change back in a few. If I don’t get too into doing the do, I don’t go poof. My team used to feed me a bunch of downers, fuck me as a human--most of the time--and after when the drugs wore off, they’d toss me in the wash for easy clean up.”

The big black eyes stare at him, expectantly. 

“Where do I… Bucky. I’m not drugging you.”

The bear chuckles. “We’ll figure it out.”

**Author's Note:**

> *Cackling* I'm not proud of this.
> 
> Blanket permission granted for you to do whatever the hell you want with this.


End file.
